Skyler's Secret Admirer
by Cygnus Alexandra
Summary: Skyler was lying on her bed looking at the note and pondering on what to do. Should she accept or decline? She didn't know what to do. It could be a joke, someone trying to mock and ridicule her. But, then again it could be real and if she said no…


Skyler's Secret Admirer

Summary: Skyler was lying on her bed looking at the note and pondering on what to do. Should she accept or decline? She didn't know what to do. It could be a joke, someone trying to mock and ridicule her. But, then again it could be real and if she said no…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything no matter how many times I wish I did.

Skyler and Hermione were walking to the potions classroom when Hermione brought up the topic that everyone was talking about.

"Do you remember when I told you what happened to me at the library?" Hermione asked her

"Yes; why?"

"I answered him"

"And?" Skyler prompted

"I said yes" she whispered

Skyler almost didn't hear it but since she was only focusing on her she heard it.

"Really!?" She asked excited

Hermione shhed her not wanting anyone to hear.

"Not so loud"

"Sorry, but that's great"

"Maybe" Hermione said dubiously. "But, what about you? Has anyone asked you?"

"No, no one has and no one will" she said sighing

"Do not worry, someone will" Hermione patted her shoulder reassuringly.

Once they arrived at the classroom they sat at their respective seats. A few minutes later the others started to trek in. When the last student had seated himself the Prof. appeared making everyone quite down.

"Today we will be making the memory potion. I will be assigning your partner. When I call your name gather your things and move, Potter/ Parkinson, Weasley/Goyle and so on until he called my name Robinson/ Granger."

Hermione grabbed her things and sat with me. We started to make the potion when a note landed on our table. We looked at it and around the room but everyone was working. My name was on the note, my name, so I grabbed it and checking that the Prof. wasn't looking opened it. The note said:

_Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?_

_D_

Hermione looked at me and asked me D? I was confused, surprised, and intrigued. Who would ask me to be his date? Hearing that the Prof. was coming I put it away. At the end of the class, Hermione grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the classroom and to the library. Once seated at our table she ask me what was I going to answer, my only response was to shrug my shoulders.

"I do not know…Who could have sent it?" She asked no one

"Well there are only 5 boys in the class with names that start with D". Skyler sighed

"I think you should say yes even if it's Malfoy. I have seen him alone or when he thinks no one is looking and he doesn't act like a complete jerk."

"I guess but let's start working." Skyler said taking her things out.

They stayed there until it was time for dinner. Gathering their things they left to the Great Hall. Once there they went their separate ways, Skyler to the ravens table and Hermione to the lions.

Skyler was lying on her bed looking at the note and pondering what to do. Should she accept or decline? She didn't know what to do. It could be a joke, someone trying to mock and ridicule her. But then again it could be real and if she said no…no, no, no she thought. I can't think like that. Taking a deep breath she grabbed her quill and answered, after that she wondered how to send it when another text appeared

_Thanks for saying yes. I will wait for you at the bottom of the stairs._

_D_

It folded itself and popped away. I was dumbfounded.

The next day at breakfast I sat with Hermione at her table.

"I said yes" Skyler whispered

"You did?"

"Yes and when I was wondering how to send it another text appeared

"What did it say?" Hermione ask excited

"It said thank you for accepting and that he will be waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs"

Hermione squealed and Skyler not wanting any attention covered her mouth, silencing her

Hermione removed the hand and said:

"Sorry, it's just that I'm so excited now you don't have an excuse to not go shopping with me"

"Ok, ok calm down"

At the next Hogsmeade weekend they told the boys they had some shopping to do and promised to meet them at The 3 broomsticks when finish. Their first stop was at Galards a very well-known shop. Inside they saw many schoolmates but they paid them no mind. Looking around they found various gowns they liked so they grabbed them and tried them on. They were each other's judge. At the end they finally found the perfect gowns, now the only things needed were the shoes and accessories. When they finished shopping they went to other stores before meeting with the boys.

When they entered the pub it was crowded, it was a good thing the boys were already there. Once they spotted them they headed their way and after sitting down they ordered some butterbeers.

"Sooo, what you girls bought?" Ask Ron trying to peer inside our bags.

"Girl stuff" said Hermione

"Let them be Ron, we will find out at the ball" said Harry taking a sip of his drink

"Thanks Harry and don't be so curious Ron or you'll end up with things you don't want others to see at the ball" said Skyler making Ron jump and retract his hand. Hermione and Harry laughed.

At the castle, Skyler was putting her things away. The ball was next week, and she was prepared for it. She planned with Hermione and other girls to help each other get ready that day. She just hoped that everything went well.

Finally the day of the ball arrived. Skyler couldn't handle the suspense, it was killing her. She still hadn't figured it out. She has been paying close attention to every boy that takes potions with her that start with a D and none of them had showed any sign of being the one that sent the note.

The girls found and empty classroom to use as their getting ready room. After 2 hours all of them were ready and one by one started to come out and gone to meet their dates. When Skyler and Hermione arrived at the stairs in front of the Great Hall they stop.

"You should go first" Skyler said to Hermione

"Ok and good luck" taking a deep breath she moved towards the stairs.

Ohh the surprise everyone's going to get when they see her, especially with her date. I thought while peeking behind the corner. After Hermione descended the stairs stopping in front of her date I took a deep breath gathered all my courage and started to move towards the stairs. While descending them I looked around trying to find my date. I finally reached the bottom but didn't saw anyone until Draco Malfoy appeared at my side. I was shocked; I knew he could be the one that sent the note but still…

"My lady" he said bowing I answered in kind. He looks at me and told me that I was the most beautiful girl there. I blushed and look at myself; I was wearing an emerald gown, silver heels, and natural base makeup with my hair up. He smirked noticing my blush and offered his arm. I took it thanking him and telling him that he looks handsome as always. He was wearing the traditional black and white. He led me to where his friends were and on our way we passed by my friends who were quiet shock at my appearance and date. But before they could utter a word the doors to the Great Hall opened. When the champions entered the whispering started:

"Is that Hermione Granger?' said a girl

"With Viktor Krum?" said another boy

We sat with his friends who were quiet nice to me considering they have been teasing me my whole life. We ordered our food and started different conversations when the champions and their dates stood up and started the dance.

After a few minutes Draco offered me his hand and asked:

"Will you like to dance?"

I accepted placing my hand in his. At the dance floor I ask him if this was a joke, a way of humiliating me. He sighed and told me "no". That he did what he did because he was afraid, afraid of me rejecting him if he asked me personally. I was confused and told him that he could have any girl he wanted, yet he asked me.

"Why would I want any other girl when I only want you" My eyes widened at his words.

"You're smart, beautiful and even though I have treated you horrible, you still treated me like any other being.

"Everyone deserves a second chance" I whispered his only response was a smile.

After that a slow song started and he brought me closer to him, his arms encircling my waist mine locking behind his neck. My heart was beating like crazy. There were so many thoughts in my head.

A few dances later he asked me if I would like to go on a walk and I accepted. Grabbing my hand he guided me outside. I shivered at the cold air and he being the gentleman he is draped his coat over my shoulders. He led me to a bench near the lake. We sat, enjoying the view when he asked me:

"Skyler I was serious when I told you that I only wanted you. I have liked you for 2 years now, and I would like you to do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend. I was shocked, I couldn't believe it. It's true that I have had a crush on him for a time now but never in my wildest dreams would I have thought of this. He was looking at me with a serious yet nervous expression.

"Yes" I whispered. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. When his lips touched mine it was like a million butterflies were battling in my stomach, my heart wanted to jump of my chest and fireworks exploded behind my eyelids. When we parted he caresses my cheek and thanked me.

"For what?" I ask him.

"For saying yes; for giving me a chance, I promise I will never let you down. Now let's go before it's too late."

After arriving at the entrance to my common room we shared a goodnight kiss. Inside my room I changed and layed on the bed with the curtains closed thinking of what a great night I had and how tomorrow was going to be a looong day.


End file.
